1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to oral hygiene instruments and, more particularly, to a brush apparatus adapted for interproximal teeth cleaning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of conventional oral hygiene instruments, such as toothbrushes, floss, and tongue scrapers, to clean teeth, gums and a user's oral area of the body generally is well known. Such conventional oral hygiene instruments are commonly utilized to remove food particles, as well as to clean plaque and tartar, in and around teeth in order to maintain a healthy mouth. Despite widespread use of such conventional devices, a problem which still exists is that food particles that get stuck in between teeth, in braces, and even in bridges, are often difficult to remove conventional oral hygiene instruments. Thus, there remains a need for an interproximal brush apparatus which would enable a user to dislodge and remove food particles and other debris which is stuck in place in a user's mouth. It would be helpful if such an interproximal brush apparatus was sized to fit in between teeth, in braces, and even in bridges so as to reach areas inaccessible to conventional toothbrushes. It would be additionally desirable for such an interproximal brush apparatus to include a plurality of bristles to improve its efficacy in dislodging and removing food particles.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for an interproximal brush apparatus adapted to glide between teeth, braces, bridges, and other dental structures in order to remove food particles. The primary components in Applicant's interproximal brush apparatus are a curved handle and a plurality of radial bristles. When in operation, the interproximal brush apparatus enables more effective cleaning between teeth by providing a rigid, bristled member to pass between and dislodge stuck material. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.